Failure X Failure
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Haku was a child born of rape. She was abused by every single people in town, and Kaito was an illegitimate child from a rich family who just moving to town. Both of them are considered a failure by the people around them. But What will happen when these two failure meet? Kaito X Haku, and possible Kaito X everyone in the future
1. Chapter 1 The First Failure

The First Failure

I do NOT own Vocaloid

but well... i hope i have Kaito and Haku...

* * *

Haku was a child born under the star of misfortune.

Her White hair flowed to the ground. Small trails of blood are formed behind her, she's trying to fight the pain across her body. Running desperately to the small house in the middle of back alley. As long as she would get away, she didn't care about the pain.

As she reach the door, rotten eggs, mud and rocks started to flying towards her, Hitting her head and frail body over and over.

She tried her best to ignore the sharp pain when the rock and mud touch her wounds.

After some struggle, She managed to get into her house and lock the door.

She sat behind the door, feeling save for a moment.

As she let a sigh of relive, The door was suddenly banged by a bunch of kid, they're screaming as hard as they can, insulting her and trying to get her out. Haku curving her body and close her ears. She's shaking in fear. Some kid even started to hit the door with wooden stick and pipe bar, making some hole on the door.

Haku was shocked as the wood chip fall on her head, she run inside, and hiding in her room. She's cover herself with a plain white cloth she use as a blanket. She can't stop shaking as the white cloth turned brown and red, from the mud and blood. praying for safety.

Soon enough, the kids in front of the door got bored and leaving. They're all laughing, Satisfication can be seen all over their face.

haku's still shaking even after those kid are gone. She remain on her room until there's a small knock on the door.

Haku twitched, is that those kids again? or worse, some adult who wants a punching bag?

"Haku... dear? i'm home... open the door"

A melodic sound can be heard from the back of the door. haku jumped from her bed and run to the door as if her life was depended on it. She unlocked the door and welcomed a woman who was standing in front of it.

"Mom!" she cried as she warped her hand around her neck.

"I'm home..." She hold haku tight, trying to calm her down.

Haku's mother was raped by some stranger and she was born with silver white hair, corpse pale skin and blood red eyes. Even though She was kind and pretty little girl, but everybody in town avoided and abused her because of her white hair and red eyes, not to mention that she's a child born out of rape.

She has no friend at all, only a bunch of bullies. They took advantage of her weak spirit and roughed her up every day. They call her soon-to-be-whore, dirty-woman, thrash, zombie, witch and such. sometimes They cut her clothes, undressing her and make her run around town naked. Some other time they smeared her body with a barbeque sauce and let her run from a wild dog, which's soon enough caught up and attacked her.

When the adults look at all of those horrible things they did to her, they don't stop them or anything, they joined them, they laughed together with them. Kicking and punching her as a stress reliever.

She's always come home with bruise, blood and mud all over her.

She tried to change sometimes, but that just made her got beat up even more. There was once when she tried to dye her hair. The girls in the neighbourhood started to grab and pull her hair around, they even poured a grey paint on it. The paint didn't came off for a week.

Everyday was a living hell for her.

Her mother, Lola was also suffering in her own way, She was a singer with complete beauty and a curvy body line. Even after carrying a child, her beauty are still radiant. But that's also the reason why she was raped.

She was forced to make a living for both of them by working as a prostitute, The only job she could get after she was fired from her agency because she insisted to give birth to Haku. She said that she won't kill an innocent baby, even if she doesn't know who's the father.

She usually come back in the morning to prepare some breakfast for haku, but there's some time that she didn't came home at all. Haku know that her mother worked hard, so she didn't bother to complaining. Even if she end up not eating anything until her mother come home the next morning. She always welcome her with a loving hug.

Both of them support each other. But that doesn't ease up their suffering. Haku want to cheer her mother, but she's the reason why she's suffering in the first place. She can't do anything. She's useless.

She's a Failure, a living trash


	2. Chapter 2 The second Failure

The Second Failure

I made this fanfic based on my silent comic about Kaito and Haku

I don't know if it's good or not, but hope you enjoy it..

and sorry for the bad english

* * *

A blue haired boy walk around a huge mansion.

Walking hand in hand together with a pink and green haired girl in both of his arm.

He was an illegitimate child between Mikuo Hatsune, the richest man in city and Kaiko, his personal maid. It was just a common story, The rich Man take a liking to his personal maid who's still young and a real beautyfull girl. After targetting her for a while, the rich man abusing his authority forced her to fullfilling his pleasure. The maid tried to fight, but in the end her purity was taken by his master. This relationship was going on for a while, until The rich man got bored.

Mikuo being a playboy then moved out to the other maid, leaving Kaiko who was pregnant with his baby. She was thinking to have an abortion, but Mikuo won't let her. Because he think it's amusing to see how a girl at her age struggling with her pregnancy.

Kaiko was not alone, some other maid also fell victim to him. Soon enough, the view of a pregnant maid become a common sigh in the mansion.

They're all his of course.

After a few months, a few babies were born.

Kaito was the second oldest among the baby who born this way. The eldest was Meiko, followed by him, and then Luka and finally Miku.

Meiko born as a premature, so she born earlier than Kaito who born normally, Luka was born 7 months after him, and lastly Miku born a year after Luka.

Strangely enough, Mikuo take a good care to his daughter, Even though he treat their mother as no more than A toy to satisfy his sexual urges. He gave them a room for each of them, complete with a personal maid and nany for their own. Their mother also allowed to raise them theirself.

Kaito was treated even worse. He was thrown away to the thrash bin as soon as he born.

Some maids who's not yet fall victim to Mikuo's hand found him and raise him in secret.

When Kaito was able to walk, Mikuo accidentally found him and once again throwing him to the thrash bin.

This time no one can help him since Mikuo throw the trash bin personally.

A few days later, Mikuo was about to go for his work, as he opened the door, he felt that he just kicked something. Much to his surprise, he found a blue haired boy lying on the floor, just a few meters away from him. Mikuo was surely kicked that boy hard. But even more to his surprise, he knew who is it, he throw him away himself.

He quikly picked the boy, and throw him to the nearby thrash bin again. But this time he let him stay.

Since that day Kaito was raised by his mother. He's also get his own room even thought it's smaller than his sister. But he still get treated differently. While Mikuo raised his daughter carefully, He treat his son a bit rougher.

Everytime Kaito do something wrong, or when mikuo was in a bad mood, he was kicked and thrown to the thrash bin like a ball. And this is happening on daily basis. Kaiko tried to cover for him sometimes, but she get kicked and punched in his place, and ended by Mikuo's raping her in front of Kaito.

Kaito lives was never good to begin with, His sister got a good and nice clothes, while he get a clothes made using an old blanket. His sisters get a proper education by a personal tutor, and Kaito are not even allowed to read. His sister get a luxury food, he get an ice cream that nearly expired, When his sister were taken to the playground, he was thrown into a thrash bin.

He loved the the icecream one though.

Even though they're treated differently, Kaito still loves his sisters so much. They might be just a half siblings but Kaito take a good care for them. He's even Too pampered them. He played with them, he feed them, took a bath together, share his favorite ice cream with them (which make them had a diarhea since it's almost expired). And in return, they grew really attached to him.

Kaito never cried, no matter how hard Mikuo kick or punch. He never cried when Mikuo forced his way to his mother.

Instead he's smiling. But it's not because he's happy. He was smiling to ease up his pain.

He's weak, he's stupid. He just smiled, he can't do anything, nothing.

He's kind, he was loved by his mother and sisters. But that's it. He can't do anything else right.

He's a failure

* * *

Should i rewrite this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3 Failure Meet Failure

Failure meet Failure

I'll try to update every week...

if i can...

* * *

[Kaito POV]

A few year have pass, now Kaito is a 12 years old boy.

Economy was unstable that time, a lot of rich guy was fell victim to this condition and went bankrupt. Mikuo was no exception. He fail on a lot of his business and forced to sell his property to save what's left from his company. (talk about karma)

He fired almost all of his maid, leaving only the mother of his child.

He was also forced to sell his castle like house he used to take pride in and moving to a lot smaller one downtown.

Kaito was in his room, helping his mother to unpacking their belongings.

Despite being covered in bruises and wounds from his daily beating, Kaito looks happy as he handing over his clothes to Kaiko.

"you look happy Kaito… Something good happen?" kaiko asked her son

Kaito nodded, "I had a strawberry ice cream for breakfast, and vanilla one for lunch, I only got kicked for an hour and here we're! A new home! A lot of place to explore! But the best part is that I'll be sharing room with my sisters! Today was a good day! " Kaito talked in excitement.

Kaiko smiled at him and pat his head. "Good boy… I hope you find a good friends here…"

"I will!" Kaito smiled back at her.

Kaiko love her son's smile, it's always so bright and pure.

She look outside of the window, it's a beautiful sunny day, with a bit cloud to make sure people don't get roasted alive.

"We'll soon finish unpacking… why don't you go play outside? Mom can finish this herself!"

"Can I really?"

"Of course you can sweetie… now go! It's a beautiful day, Have fun! and Try to make a friend!"

" Sure I will! Bye mom!" Kaito jumped and run outside.

"Just make sure you come back before dinner…" She told him as he went outside. He probably didn't heard her. But she knows he will come home at time. He always do.

Unlike most people who met a lot of hardship at their youth, kaito always think optimistically, If it's not crazy.

He can't do anything right, so he always look at the bright side. He can always cheer someone up no matter bad the situation is and he can always make people smile no matter how sad they're.

He might be a failure, but who said a failure is always a bad thing?

[Haku's POV]

It's a depressing day as always.

It's already noon when Haku woke up that day, and Her mother wasn't home yet.

She touch her stomach as it roared out loud. She didn't have anything to eat since yesterday, and the fridge is as empty as her stomach. She closed the fridge with a dark look on her face. Her mother won't be coming home for another night, so she need to find something to eat herself.

It's an easy trip, just go outside for a few blocks and she'll arrived at a bakery. The baker was one of the few people who take a pity on her and her mother. He usually give her a leftover bread from yesterday. It's a bit cold and hard, but it's still a luxury meal for Haku's standard. But there's one little problem.

She was too afraid to go outside.

She take a peek out side of the window. A bunch of bullies already on standby with mud and rock on their hands, ready to attack as soon as she come out.

Haku closed the window.

she move to the stack of old newspaper and started eating it. Trying to ease up her hunger. It's tasteless, a bit dusty, have no nutrition at all, and sometimes it makes you want to puke. But at least her stomach are not that empty anymore.

After eating a few newspaper, she suddenly feels like something stuck on her throat. She held her stomach, it hurts. It hurts so much as if her stomach gonna burst open.

She might be accidentally eating some mushrooms that was growing on the news paper or something.

She rolled over on the floor, crying in silent. It hurts so much. She want to puke, but nothing get out. She stick her finger inside her mouth, desperately trying to let out what she just eat. She coughed, but nothing come out, she feels sick, and It's hard to breathe.

There's definitely something stuck on her throat. But she can't reached it with her finger.

She coughed over and over again, making her stomach hurt even more.

Finally, after a few minutes of suffering, she managed to throw up, throwing out the news paper she just eat and the rest of things inside her stomach.

When she calmed down, she looked at her puke. She was really shocked and screamed as hard as she can, when she found a small centipede wriggling around among the news paper she ate.

She want to throw up again and she did. She tried her best to throw away anything she eat.

Haku cried in silent, she lay up her body to the pile of news paper and trying to catch her breath. Her stomach is still in pain, and she don't know if there's still some centipede inside.

" I can't take it anymore… I'm scared…. It's painfull… Mom… " She whispered in her cry.

She gathered some strength she have left. She need to eat something. And the news paper are out of the question. She walked slowly to the front door. Hoping she has a strength to out run the bullies.

As she opened the door, a barrage of stones are flying towards her.

She Run as fast as she can to dodge it. But her bullies are not stupid either. Some of the bullies in hiding ambushed her on her way out and throwing the rock from both her back and front. Leaving her no place to run.

Haku curled up, her hands are covering her head. The barrage of stones are keep coming, and they stopped once in a while, giving her a chance to run and then catching her again.

She feels more like a hunting target than a bullied.

Her stomach is killing her, and she's literally showered with stones. She fell on her knees, didn't have any strength left to run anymore.

She surrendered to her fate, hoping that they'll leave her alone after they're done with this one.

The bullies are on position they're standing in a circle, making sure everyone has their fun, Haku's lying on the ground, curving herself, she closed her eyes and protecting her head. Praying it won't hurt more than her stomach.

As the stone started showering her, she can feel someone pinned her down and hugging her body tightly. Protecting her from the rocks. She can't hear it clearly, but she can hear that the bullies were also shocked. Is it her mother?

As she opened up her eyes in hope, she saw a blue haired boy, a boy who covered in bruised and smiling like a fool at her.

"Hi there…. Will you be my friend?"


	4. Chapter 4 My first friend is a Failure

My First Friend is a Failure

Feed back is really appreciated

* * *

[Kaito POV]

Kaito was just running around without any destination in his new neighborhood when he saw some kids were gathering in the back alley with some rocks on their hand.

"What are they doing? Rock baseball?" Kaito though innocently.

Curiously, he walk towards them and greeted them with a smile.

"Hi there! What're you guys doing?"

The kids was looking at him with a weird look, before one of them approached him.

"What? Who the hell are you? never seen you around here… new guy?" A boy who's bigger than him answered rudely.

Kaito just smiled at him like he usually do, "Yes, I just move this morning, my house is … 5 blocks from here I guess? On the top of the hill"

The boy jaw dropped when Kaito mentioned his house, that house might be much smaller than their castle like one from before, but it's still one of the biggest and grandest building in this city.

"H-hello there… how may I help you?" The boy quickly change his attitude.

Kaito looked around, there's a lot of other kids around. Boys, girls,there's even some teen and adult. Most of them are carrying some rocks on their hand. They look like preparing for something.

"Nah… just wondering what're you guys doing…" Kaito said, not understanding the situation around.

"Oh… we're just going to cleaning some thrash"

"….cleaning?"

"yes! See that soon collapsed house?" He pointed to a worn out house they surrounded. There's a lot of small and big hole on it, that was repaired only by nailing some piece of wood to cover it. The paint was peeling everywhere. A lot of crows make a nest on the roof. Tons of small rock, thrash and mud are on the front door. And the door looks like it was being hit repeatedly by a metal pipe, which is also scattered around. Some words like 'Whore', 'Thrash', 'GET OUT' and so on are written on the wall. Any one who live there must be really hated.

Kaito nodded in confusion.

"It's the house of a thrash! A low life creature! Looks like a girl with a grey hair and red eyes! Someone Who belongs in the thrash bin! Her mother is a whore, so she's also a whore! She's small, useless and weak! Not to mention ugly and creepy… Can you imagine it? A perfect example for a living failure…" The boy said in disgust.

Kaito remembered that word, living failure… Mikuo used to call him that when he was kicking him to the thrash bin

Kaito imagined her to be a thrash monster that came out of a thrash bin, complete with a grey hair and red eyes. He chuckled at the though.

"A thrash…. I wonder if I can become a good friend with her…" Kaito though, he was curious, he want to be friend with the so called thrash, as they're a fellow failure.

After a few moments of waiting, The other kids started to get noisy. Their target, the grey haired girl has started to get out of her house. Kaito was a bit disappointed to see that she's just a normal girl, different from how he has imagined her. She looks like to be as old as him, and she's indeed small, gray haired and looks weak. But then, wasn't it too much to use a rock?

Kaito watch worriedly as the girl running desperately to get away from her chaser, The bullies started to aim and throw some rocks at her. Some even using a sling shot or a toy gun.

The bullies must be a pro at this. They looks so organized. Their shots are precise her body are being hitted by stones no matter where and how fast she run, They're chasing and Blocking her way in team. Some kids even tied some dogs on the door of her house to guarded her running back And they even managed to lure her out to open space where the ambush team are ready to attack her by surprise.

The girl fell, but the attack didn't stop. She desperately trying to protect her self by curling her body and placed her hands on her head.

Kaito feel sorry for her, He really want to help her, But if he does, the other kids will hate him and won't play with him anymore. They will isolated him, talk bad about him, and maybe bully him.

"Well…. I'm a failure anyways…" He said it without hesitation, before he rushed towards the girl aid.

Kaito slip through the bullies and run towards the girl before the bullies can reacted to him. Stray Rocks showered his body each time he walk. His head was hit a few times before it started to bleed. But he didn't care about the wounds or the pain it caused, he used to it anyway.

Finally, Kaito reached the girl and lay down on her, pressing and covering her down with his body. Protecting her from any harm.

Soon, the bullies stopped attacking and confused with Kaito behavior.

Kaito let out a sigh of relieve, the attack has stopped but The girl was still shaking in fear.

Kaito looked down at her. Her grey hair covered most of her face, and her hand covered the rest. He can't really look at her face clearly before. Is it that ugly like they said it?

She turned her head at him, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

Kaito eyes widen when he caught a glimpse of her face.

She's nowhere near ugly, nor average. She's really cute and radiant. She's without doubt The cutest girl he has ever see in his life so far. She's even prettier that her sisters or his mother. Tears flowed down from her crimson eyes down to her cheeks.

Kaito can feel his cheeks warmed up and His mind is going blank, He can't look directly at her and He had this funny feeling in his chest when she looked at him. He never feels anything like this toward anyone before.

He smiled at her with an awkward smile.

"Hi there…. Will you be my friend?"


	5. Chapter 5 Succesful Rescue? Not!

succesful Rescue? Not!

[Normal POV]

Kaito who just appeared out of nowhere are hugging and shielding Haku from the flying rocks with his body. Soon his body was covered in bruised. But he did a good job, none of those rocks touched haku anymore.

The bullies are backing off, hesitated of what to do next. Some suggested to continue, making Kaito their new target. But the boy Kaito met before told them about Kaito's house, making them unsure of what to do. They're just surrounding them around and do nothing.

After a long silent, one of the bullies shouted "Hey! New guy! Get away from there! You're ruining the fun!"

"Yea! Get out from there or did you want to be a target?! Haha!" another bullies followed sarcastically. The other bullies followed those two lead. They shouted at Kaito, telling him to stay away or else. The boy kaito talked before can't hold them up any longer.

Kaito pouted, he pulled back from Haku and help her to stand. Didn't care about the bullies intimidation. The only one he care right now is only the frightened girl in front of him.

Kaito smiled brightly at her trying to calm the girl. His smile was as bright as the sun who started to peek at the young couple from behind the cloud. Shining at them like a spotlight that shine to the actors in the theatre with its warm and gentle light. The cloudy sky was getting clearer and clearer, like an opened curtain that giving them both a clear view of each other face.

Kaito blushed to see her face again. It was even more radiant than what he saw before. Her hair is not grey, it's a beautiful silver coloured that glittering under the sun light. Her crimson eyes which was hidden under her bang was really beautiful like a ruby. Kaito mind was going blank once again. Unable to shift his view from the girl eyes and neither does haku.

She feels absorbed by the boy sky blue eyes and the warm look he gave her. She can feels her cheeks burning up hotter for every second she spend staring at him. She examined the boy. He's a bit taller than her. He has a messy dark blue hair that match with his sky blue eyes. His cheeks were a bit chubby, with a bit of red shade on it. And what's more, He gave her a smile. No one ever smile at her other than her mother.

They are staring at each other, none of them are brave enough to break the silent. Totally forgotten about the bullies around them.

The bullies were clearly unpleased by the romantic view in front of them. although some of them are holding the urges to shout 'Kiss!Kiss!'.

After a few minutes, One boy was getting impatient. He picked a nearby rock and threw it at Haku. Kaito noticed it and pulled Haku's away, end up with he received the hit himself.

His head started to bleed. making the bullies stopped in shock. Some feeling guilty.

"You okay?" he asked the girl with a blood started flowing to his face, acting as if it's nothing.

"I'm okay… but… you're…"

"I'm fine! And is it raining? I can feel a water dripping from my head…" Kaito said while looking up to the cloudy sky, unaware of his bleeding.

"Your head is bleeding" She stated, placing her hand on Kaito's head and wiped the blood.

"Oh! That explain it…"

Still being ignored, the bullies approached them in furry.

"HEY! Who do you think you're?! Being all lovey dovey like that!"

Kaito and Haku blushed furiously at the statement. They look at each other once more before blushing even more and looked away in embarrassment, fidgeting.

"Enough with that!grab them!" The boy who seems to be their leader shouted, the bullies nodded and proceeded to grab Haku's and Kaito's hand and pulled them a part.

"Blue boy!" haku said as she get dragged by some girls. While Kaito was grabbed by the boys. "White girl!" he said as he get pinned to the ground.

" Now then! Let's continue our fun shall we?" The leader picked a rock and pointing it to Haku's face.

Haku was trembling, she know what they're going to do next and it'll be really hurt.

"Let's thrash her up like a thrash she is…" The leader said as he punched Haku in the face, he hold a rock in his hand, making the impact heavier and more painful.

Haku's nose started to bleed, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but there'll be no one to help her. She closed her eyes, giving up to her fate. She just hope that the bullies will spare Kaito if they beat her good enough. After all, he saved her. Even if it's just for a while he tried to protect her. And that makes her happy.

The bullies leader raised his hand once more, ready to punch her again. A laughing sound can be heard from every direction. Some of the voice said that they want to go next.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kaito snapped, he might just met the girl recently, it's not even a hour this bullying is already going to far. He can't stand it anymore.

He broke free from the boys who held him. He was furious, and like any other quite type guy, he's kinda scary when he snapped

He tackled the bullies leader away from Haku and sit on his stomach, pinning him down to the ground. And With a loud scream Kaito punched him repeatedly. Forget the kinda scary one, Kaito's really scary right now. The other bullies were stunned and too scared by the sudden change.

Soon enough both of his hand turned red, covered in the bully leader's blood.

Tried to save their leader, the other bullies attacked Kaito from behind using a metal pipe. A blood gushed out of Kaito's head. His wound from back then reopened and letting out quite a quantity of blood.

Kaito fell to the ground. Still conscious, but he's clearly in a deep pain right now.

The bullies pulled their fainted leader away from Kaito and proceed to beat Kaito some more. Unaware to the fact that normal person will die from this much beating, not to mention a child.

But Kaito is not a normal child.

All that beating from Mikuo actually make him quite sturdy, he received the punch, he received the kick, but he keep fighting. Pain is already like an old friend to him, and who'll afraid to an old friend?

Kaito broke out from the armed siege and rushed to a bigger boy, tackling him on the stomach, making the boy almost puking due the impact. Kaito didn't stop there, he lift the boy a bit, and continuing with his rush, Using the bigger boy as a shield. He ran over some bullies blindly like a wounded blue buffalo. Completely ignoring his wounds and bleeding.

Kaito's rush continued for a while until he got tackled from his side by some boys. Throwing him to the hard ground. Kaito quickly regain his composure and tried stand up again. But this time the bullies were holding both of his hands. Other than his endurance, kaito was surprisingly strong, It took at least 8 boys to hold him up, 2 for each of his hands and legs.

Kaito tried to break loose, managed to rise up his right hand despite being holded by 2 boys. But a third boy quickly come and hold him. This time he can't move anymore.

Haku gasped, she wanted to cheer for him, he wanted to cheer for the boy who sided with her, but she doesn't even know his name yet. Is calling her savior blue boy appropriate? Well, she called him blue boy once before, and he called her white girl, so it might be appropriate

"B-Blue Boy! Do your best!" she shouted, she never really cheered someone other than her mother before, and she wasn't actually said anything. she didn't know how to cheer some one. But the most important thing is the feeling inside her words.

Kaito heard her cheering for him, and he loved it, his face he found a new strength to move. He took a deep breath and with a single push, he managed to raised his hands and throw the bullies who hold it.

They was shocked, there was 7 person who hold him up, but they're all being thrown away.

Kaito glared to those who hold his leg, threatening them with his eyes. The bullies instinctively understand the danger they faced and quickly released their hands from kaito.

Kaito stood up, The gentle looks he has had disappeared, he looks threatening and furious. No one dared to approach him carelessly like before.

Still glaring, Kaito walked slowly to Haku's place. Both of the girls who's holding Haku screamed in terror and released her. Running away for their safety.

Haku looked at him in awe, he looked glittering under the sun light, just like a knight in shining armour. A knight she had always hope to come and rescue her. A knight that she end up forgot. His red hair looked - wait? Red?

Kaito raised his hand to her to hug her, but then, a gush of blood spraying out of his head, drenching Haku in a red blood colour. Haku was speechless as the blood spreading down on her body. She forgot about the hit wound received earlier.

Kaito hugged Haku with the last of his strength and fall down, dragging her down with him.

* * *

**Feed Back are really appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6 My Failure Friend was Strong

My Failure Friend was Really Strong

Sorry for the long delay!

Feed back are really appreciated as always

* * *

Kaito woke up with a sharp pain on his head.

He took deep breaths as soon as he woke up. He was lying on a bed and covered in blanket, but it's not his. Taking quick looks around him, he was sure that it wasn't his home. Or is it? He remembered that they were moving, and unpacking their belongings. So this might be his new one.

"Is this my room?" He tried to sit and looked around once more. The room atmosphere was kinda gloomy. It's a clean room, empty even. There's almost no furniture in sight other than the bed he's lying on and a small wardrobe on the corner of the room.

The wall was painted in white grayish colour. The light bulb need to be changed and A lot of dirty clothes are scattered around, is that a bra?

Kaito did remember that his mom wear something like that, but he didn't remember she has one like the one lying on the floor. And her mother size wasn't that big. Kaito's confused, if this is not his home, then how did he end up here? Sleep walking? Maybe….

He tried to sit, that's when he noticed something was holding his right hand.

He turned to see what it is and much to his surprise, he found A grey haired girl around his age was sleeping there, holding his right hand with both of her hands, most of her face was covered in her bangs, but Kaito noticed a small glimpse of tears around her eyes. Kaito blinked, confused by the situation he's in.

"Wait, who?" He feels a bit dizzy, he touched his head with his left hand and noticed that something was wrapping it. "Bandages? How did it get there?"

The girl was still fast a sleep. Kaito noticed that she's covered in bruises and wounds, although it's not serious wound, looking at a girl covered in wounds hurt him.

He examined the girl for a while until he became a bit curious about her face, so he brushed away her bangs carefully. He was dumbfounded, she was pretty. Really pretty even. Just like an angel if you ask him.

He remembered to saw her somewhere before, but where?

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his head.

"OUCH!" he screamed in pain. A number of memories swirled in his mind. Ice cream, punching, an angel, blue boy, ice cream, a rain of rocks, white girl….. He remembered he ate ice cream this morning, vanilla? No, not that….

Kaito tried his best to remember.

**[Flash Back]**

Kaito was not moving an inch, and Haku who holds him while she cried and screamed as hard as she can. Making the bullies believed that they have killed him.

The bullies who saw Kaito's fall was terrified by the though they might killed somebody.

Terrified by the though, most of the bullies run away. If Haku died maybe no one will even bothered, Maybe just a bit disappointment that their punching bag was no longer exist, but this is someone else.

Kaito peeked from under his hair, checking if there's any bullies left.

although he can no longer move, Kaito managed to stay conscious. He used to it anyway. And a kids strength can't be compared to his dad who was always training regularly. Mostly muay thai using him as a punching bag.

He let go of his hug from haku. And examined her, looking for any serious wound.

She was hurt from the earlier hit. A bit of blood dripping from her nose and some part of her body. But overall she was okay. Untouched by most of the fist and kick. Kaito sight in relieve and smiled at her.

But that didn't last long, after the bullies left, a group of older men appeared. They looks drunk and dangerous. Haku know those guys, all 3 of them are her regular And Unlike the kid bullies, these guys might not be afraid to a corpse or two. One danger after another.

As expected, One of the man noticed them, and suggested something to his friends. The other two listened and nodded before smiled in a weird way by the looks on their eyes, it can't be good.

Those men are approaching them. One of them picked up a metal pipe that the bullies was used and dragged it on the ground, making a metallic scratch sound

Haku started to trembling in fear again and Kaito growled angrily, but he can't do anything anymore. He's already use the remaining of his strength just to stay conscious. He hugged Haku tighter, still trying to protect her.

"FOREEE!" The man who holds the metal pipe shouted before hitting Kaito's Head with a golf swing.

Kaito almost fainted by that, but he managed to react in time and push his body away before he get hit to minimize the damage. But he can't reacted fast enough as the second man kicked him from the other side"GOAL!" He shouted

Kaito can't maintain his strength to hold Haku anymore as he being thrown by the man kick. The man was totally ganging up on him, ignoring Haku who's shaking and can't move because of the fear. But it won't be long until they got bored by Kaito and move to her, he can't risk the possibilities.

Kaito forced his broken body to stand and received the hit. He's used to pain, he's used to be beaten up until he fainted, he might be able to beat them. But he lost to much blood due to the wound on his head. His body can hold up, but his consciousness are fading.

"Don't! DON'T HURT HIM!" Haku shouted, much to the older men surprise.

She clenched her hands until its bleed. Tears still dropping from her eyes, but they can see an anger on her eyes.

But they're getting even more surprised when Haku ripped of her skirt, exposing her white fragile little legs that seems like it'll be snapped with a tiniest force.

What's surprise them more was that those little legs suddenly coming closer to his face

"Eh?"

In just a few seconds, Haku jumped and kicked the man in the face, making him spinning in the air before crashing to the ground.

She's Still crying, but she didn't stopped there. She spin her own body to create a momentum to kick the nearby man in stomach. The man can't even reacting and thrown away to the side.

The last man was stunned and convinced that he's already too drunk as he saw both of his friends fall to the ground, unconscious and beaten up by a little kid. And what's more, just in one hit.

The man trembled and fall to his knee, but Haku's tiny leg already reached his face before his knees even reach the ground, Throwing him up backward. Instead of his knee, he hit the ground head first.

Kaito Looked around, completely surprised by Haku's sudden change. She can't defeat some bullies, but can beat up 3 grown up men so easily? Did he just dreaming due to blood loss or she just awakening some mysterious power like in manga? Well, either way she's save, and that's what important to him.

convinced that there's no danger anymore, Kaito let out a sigh of relieve and let his body fall to the ground. Slowly closing his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the image of Haku running towards him, and then everything went black.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Oh! Right! White girl! I remember now!" Kaito shouted, he remember her. The white angel he helped before. He remember, but he's also forgetting that the girl is sleeping besides him.

"unn…" Haku curled up and squirmed a little, before she woke up due to Kaito's voice. " mmm…. Blue boy?" She rub her eyes, trying to ease the drowsiness.

"Good morning… White girl… wait, is it evening?." Kaito greeted her, while rubbing the back of his head.

"BLUE BOY!" Haku screamed. She jumped to the bed and hug him tightly, "I'm scared! I'm scared! I thought you'll never wake up anymore!" She started to cry.

Kaito looked at her and hug her back. He rub her hair gently, trying to calm the girl. "It's okay…

Haku looked at him in worry, "Really?" She sniffed.

"Yes, really!" Kaito wiped her tear with his hand.

"I get used to it... It hurts, but now I can take beating for 2 hours straight! Those guys were not even make me feels itchy!" Kaito smiled with pride.

Haku stared at him dumbfounded, He looks like he's a good guy but he's a bit dumb. Not like she hated him. More like, there's this warm feeling on her chest everytime she looked at him. She blushed everytime she talked to him. She never feel that way before, is she sick?

The two of them hold each other dearly, savoring this new feeling shared between them. Neither of them wants to let go, as they're afraid to lose each other.

"This feeling… it's not unpleasant though"


	7. Chapter 7 First Impression Fail

First Impression Fail

**Sorry it took so long to update...**

**I'm kinda stuck in this chapter... and it's getting busier in my office and college**

**well... please enjoy it...**

* * *

Kaito and Haku are lying on the bed, holding hand while looking at each other.

"So.. well… let's do this again…" Kaito cleared his throath and smiled to her. "Hi, I'm Kaito! Kaito Shion! …Nice to meet you…eee….?"

"Ha-Haku… Haku Yowane… nice to meet you too…Shion-san…" She said her name hesitantly.

"Shion-san?" Kaito scratched his cheeks, a bit surprised and uncomfortable by how she called him. " Don't be so formal! Just call me Kaito!"

"Eh? But.. I'm…"

"Come on… we're friends aren't we?"

"friends? We are.. friends?" Her eyes are widened in disbelieve.

"Yup! after all that happened back there, i think it's safe to call us friend! We're friend, Haku-chan.." Kaito smiled at her.

" Friend…." Haku stared at Kaito and blushed, she had never have any friend before. Just bullies, angry adults and her mother. As her face turned deep red, she rolled to the side, while hiding her blushing face with her unoccupied hand.

" Haku…" she whispered

"eh?"

"Just… call me Haku… " Haku voice cracked, clearly embarrassed

Kaito think for a moment and nodded, " I get it! Nice to meet you! Haku! " Kaito gave her another bright smile and offered his hand.

Haku hesitated for a moment, Is he really called her his friend? Is this a dream?

But when she saw his smile, all of that pessimist thoughts are all disappearing. She can't explain it. But she know she can trust him. No, she wants to trust him. She might be hurt later, she might be betrayed. But she wants to believed in him. The only person one who ever give her a warm caring smile other than her mother.

* * *

Kaito and Haku spend the rest of the day to talk about each other, They talk about their everyday live, they talk about their family, they talk about their favorite food and asked each other a question, which they happily answered. They want to know more about their partner.

They keep talking for a hours until their stomach start to roar loudly (literally). Both of them are blushing, they forgot that they didn't get to eat anything before.

Their stomach started to roared again in synch, it's kinda funny since the sound this time sounded like a cat in mating season. They stared at each other eyes in embarrassment at the same time and started to laugh at how in synch both of them are.

"Well... seems like we're both hungry... How about we grab some snack?"

"Sure…!" Haku answer excitedly, but then she remembered the reason why she went out before. "… I … don't think… there's anything eatable in the house…"

"Really? Then…." Kaito seems to think for a while before he tried to search his pockets and let out some dime. "Well… this is not much, but…. let's go outside and try to search for food, shall we?" Kaito tried to get up from bed and offered his hand to Haku.

Haku looked at him with a bit hesitation. She wants to take his hand, but the last time she went out she was ambushed right away. Even though thanks to that, she was able to meet him. She wants to go with him, but she's still scared.

Kaito seems to realized Haku's uneasiness and hold her hand tightly, much to her surprise.

"Don't worry! No matter what happened I will protect you! After all, we're friends aren't we? And friend support each other!" He smiled at her again.

Haku blushed, she can't help but believing him. She believed that He will surely protected her, and she's willing to do the same. Even if it means that she has to fight.

"yes…. "

* * *

Kaito and Haku are walking down the stairs, going to find something edible in the kitchen before going out. They're still holding hands tightly.

everything seems fine, until Kaito comically tripped on his scarf, and start to fall from the stairs.

To make it worse, he's dragging Haku who's holding his hand. Both of them are falling and hit the stairs repeatedly. Kaito managed to pull and grabbed Haku into his embrace before she can hit the stairs and take the blow for himself, They're rolled down, hitting the stairs many times until they're finally hit the first floor, bumping to some furniture and stopped just right in front of the door.

Kaito grunted, he protected Haku, but she's still hurt a little. He blamed himself for being careless.

"Ouch…sorry Haku…." Kaito said as he lift his head

"It's okay… it didn't hurt so much… and… Kaito…" Haku said with a blush.

Kaito was confused by what she mean for a moment, but then he realized how awkward their position is. Kaito was pressing her down, with one hand spreading her left leg and the other one slipped through her unbuttoned dress and rubbing on her chest.

"Kaito…. Ecchi…." She looked away shyly.

Kaito panicked and tried to pull his hand away, Confused by how did they end up in a position like that. But before kaito can pull his hands and apologized, he heard a click on the door.

In Just a seconds, someone unlocked the door, and turning the handle. Kaito and Haku are slowly turning their gaze towards the door and freezes in shock as the door opened slowly, revealing a woman in her mid thirties.

"Haku, Honey.. I'm home…" Haku's mother, Lola, came in carrying some box of donuts. She looked exhausted and her dress are kinda messy, but she still tried her best to smile in front of her daughter. Only to see her daughter being pinned down to the floor by some unknown boy, and on the top of that, she can see a glimpse of tears on her beloved daughter..

"Who're you!? And what have you done to my daughter!" She shouted as she throw away everything she hold and running towards Kaito.

Kaito tried to say something, but he can't as he already get kicked away without even able to defend. The kick was hard enough to throw Kaito to the floor and rolled until he hit the wall. He seems unconscious,

Lola was going to jump and do a rider kick to Kaito, but she can feel Haku pulled of her dress.

"Mom! You're wrong! Kaito is-" Haku tried to stop her mother fury.

"Let me go Haku! I'm gonna kill this- Wait... Kaito? You know him?" Lola calmed down and looked back at her daughter who's desperately trying to stop her.

Haku nodded and loosen up her grip on her mother's dress.

Lola seems hesitated, she knows how bad she get bullied, and to suddenly get a friend in this situation is kinda suspicious. She squatted down to her daughter height and place her hands on Haku's shoulders.

"Haku... it's not like i doubt you but... the last time a boy approached you they tried to rape you..."

Haku shocked her head violently, "Kaito isn't like that! He... protected me... He risked his live to me... he's ... he's... my friend..." She said with a low voice.

Lola still not believing him completely, but she noticed a slight blush on her daughter's cheeks when she said 'friend'.

"I see... I'll believe in you..." Lola rubbed Haku's cheek gently.

"Really?" Haku replied with a smile on her face, a smile that's even rare for lola to see.

" Really! I believed in you my dear..." She smiled and patted her head gently. "Now, let's wake him up..."

"Ah... there's no need to ma'am... "

Lola quickly turned to the voice and surprised to see Kaito who seems to be okay even after receiving her kick.

Kaito clean up the dust and dirt on him and bowed at Lola with respect, much to Lola's surprise.

"Nice too meet you, Ma'am! My name is Kaito! 12 years old! Please give me your daughter!" Kaito tried to greet her as formally as he could. His intentions are right. It's just that he was a bit stupid. And much to his playboy father teachings.

Lola immediately bury him in the wall with a Rider Kick.

* * *

Kaito, Lola and Haku are now sitting together in the living room, Haku sit on the couch with Lola besides her and Kaito sit on another couch in front of her, separated just by a small glass table.

Kaito, who now covered in bandages all over his body except his mouth, much like a mummy, tried to pick up the donuts Lola brough before. But it's kinda impossible with his hand covered.

Haku leaned over and helped him to pick the donuts she even help to feed him up directly. Kaito happily take the donut from Haku and hold it on his mouth. He didn't eat it yet, instead he leaned even closer to Haku, with the donut pointing at her.

Haku was confused at first, but then she realized what Kaito trying to do and blushed. She hesitated took a bite on the donut, facing him face to face with only a donut separating them. Kaito playfully nimble on the donut, getting even closer to her by every seconds.

Haku blushed madly and take a big bite on the donut, cutting it before Kaito can reach her.

Kaito was not surprised, he know that she will cut the donut before he can. But it's not like he didn't hoping for her to hold it until the end.

Lola squinted her eyes to the sigh. Both of them are already not just friends. That was not something a mere 12 years old friend would do. It more like they're already a couple or a newlywed even. Something she never experienced herself. And that's kinda make her angry.

"enough flirting...!"

"What's flirting?" Kaito and Haku asked in synch.

Lola slapped her face in frustration. "Never mind..."

Kaito and Haku looked at each other in confusion before continuing their talk from earlier while eating some donuts and a hot milk.

Lola observed the two, while dipping her donut into her milk. Usually when she's home from work, she would hug her adorable daughter like a teddy bear and pampered her as a stress reliever. But looking at the two, she decided not to disturb them and move her body around to a comfortable position on her couch. Trying to get some nice rest.

"So... ma'am...? How did you get so strong?" Just as she's finding a good position to sleep, Kaito went and asked her, much to her surprise. "Did he being considerate?" She thought.

"Well ... You see... I was studying Taekwondo, Kick boxing, Muay Thai, Kungfu and some other martial arts that involve kicking after I have Haku…" She answered. She put Haku between her arm and hugging her like hugging a teddy bear. Haku didn't seems to mind it, since it's normal for her.

"That's explaining why your kick was so strong, maam…" Kaito said while holding himself from vomiting.

"Thank you for the compliment" Lola take a sip on her coffee, "You see… after I was pregnant with Haku I was aware of how dangerous the world we're in, especially to a beautiful lady like I was before, and as you can see, Haku inherited that factor of mine."

"Yup! She's really pretty!" Kaito complimented, making her blushed and hiding behind her mother.

Lola rubbed her daughter's hair gently. She was smiling at how cute her daughter is when she's flustered, but she still looks sad.

"I don't want Haku to experience the same thing like me. So I tried to teach her some of my technique for self defense, and guess what? she's surprisingly talented at it. Even my masters said she's a genius who's born once in a 100 years or something... I think they're just kidding about it thought..."

Kaito nodded in agreement, " Yes, I saw it! She send those man flying with ease! You should look at it ma'am! They make a funny face like this!" Kaito tried to mimicking the man face when they get kicked.

Lola laughed a bit, "Haku is strong… the only reason why she's still bullied was only because she's too weak mentally..."

"Those guys are scary…." Haku whispered.

"But then, you aren't afraid to a grown up men?" Lola fully understand the reason why her cowardly daughter can stand up and fight against adult, but she's just too cute when she's flustered so she want to tease her a bit.

Haku went silent for a while." They're… scary… really scary…. But…. They hurt Kaito…and… I hate it…" she said it with a slight blush on her face

Lola snickered, holding an urge to hugged her adorable daughter. "My little Haku's already reach an age where she can like a boy huh?" she though.

"But you're not bad either, Kaito."

"Eh? Really? "

" You know…. I was so sure My kick just now was even capable to defeat an adult men in one hit, yet you received it and still sitting here like nothing happened, That's quite amazing!"

Kaito smiled to the compliment, "My father always beating me up! He's really strong, and he bear me up daily! I might be stupid! but I'm confident about my durability to take up a beating or two!" He said it with pride. Much to Lola surprise. Is beating up a defenceless child is a trend nowadays?

"I see… you must have it rought too…" Lola said, showing a bit of sympathy to the boy.

"Oh, don't worry maam… It's not that bad once you get used to it!" Kaito said with a pride in his voice.

Haku seems to be admiring him, but Lola seems to be a bit disturbed by it. "I-I see... that's good then..."

Kaito took a glance on the clock "It's still 1 o'clock? time surely goes slowly isn't it?"

Haku shocked her head. "i-it's 1 o'clock in the morning... you're fainted for a whole day... kaito..."

Kaito face went pale. A bit of fear can be seen on Kaito's face. "I'm so... death..."

"Kaito..." Haku worriedly hold his hand. "What's wrong?"

Kaito shocked his head a bit, "it's nothing... but... i didn't think it would be this late already..."

"Your father?" Lola asked

"Well... mostly... but i'm sure mom and the others would be worried about me... " Kaito seems to be more concerned about his mothers and sisters instead of the torture Mikuo might prepare for him when he's home.

Haku nodded, she understand how it feels to wait for someone to coming home.

Kaito stand from the couch, together with Lola and Haku. Moving on to the door.

"Are you sure you don't wanna have a night over? It's already midnight. And believe me! THese neighbourhood are one of the worst in this country..." Lola asked Kaito as he is wearing his shoes in front of the door.

Kaito keep silent for a while before he declined, "Thank you for the offer ma'am... but i think it's best to go home as soon as i can..."

" He's a responsible boy i see... I know he want to stay... but he put his family first i see..." Lola thought as she open up the door for Kaito,

"Thank you, See you later ma'am..." Kaito said as he walk pass the door.

Haku wants to stopped him, but she can't find any good reason for. Kaito doesn't seems to be scared by the dark nor the neighbourhood. But she wants him to stay. Who knows when he will came back? What will she do if he will never come back? "... bye... Kaito..." She whispered.

Kaito walked a bit before he stopped and turned around to Haku, he heard her "Bye Haku! See you tomorrow!" Kaito said while waving his hand like crazy.

Haku smiled happily, he didn't said see you later, he said see you tomorrow! so he will surely come back tomorrow too and that makes her happy. Happy to see her friend soon.

But it's not enough, she want to stay with him more, she wants to spend more time with him even if it's just a seconds more. She wants to run after him and hug him from behind, preventing him from going. Anything as long as she can be with him.

Realizing an uneasyness on her daughter's smile, Lola rubbed Haku's hair gently, "You know Haku… I think he's really a good boy… despite my very first impression to him…." She said while remembering how Kaito pinning her daughter down.

" Really? Then, can we has a night over?" Haku's face brightened in hope.

Lola smiled back at her and hugging her once more, kissing her forehead before letting her go. "Sure, go ahead. Catch ! and drag him back! I'll make a call to his family... " She gives her an approval.

Haku didn't wait a second more, she hug her mother back gratefully and then start running away. Running to her friend and embrace him from behind.

Lola keep her smile as she looked at Her daughter and the boy. It's just a glimpse, but She can see a smile on their face. How many years has it been since she smile that much?

" Kids these days…. She have grown so much when I can't see her…" Lola said it with a little pride in her words, Happy for her daughter to finally found someone who truly care about her.

"Too bad he's a masochist…."

* * *

**Reviews are really appreciated**

**And please tell me if it's a bit too rushed.**


End file.
